A king with no heart
by V3n3ficus
Summary: Naruto gained a strange power only hours after his birth. How will being king of the heartless change the events of the world? Read and find out! Strong Naruto! Darker Naruto! NarutoxHarem?


**Hello all! First things first, I'm sorry for being absent but as is the usual with myself at least I was having some family issues and could not find either the time or motivation to write in my spiral of depression. I'm not abandoning anything but this idea was the only thing I could think of every time I went to write. I decided that maybe if I put it to paper I'd be able to think clearly. Depending on feedback I might continue or not. The idea was inspired by a story from Beast of Truth who I told I would probably be dong this some time ago when he first released his version.**

**I am looking for interesting Heartless to add to Naruto's group with personalities and unique forms. Send in any ideas you might have or pictures you think would suit something. I will not accept reviews on this topic.**

**Harem, yes or no? will put a poll up on my page. **

**Read Review and have a good one!**

**On with the story!**

* * *

Silence hung in the air like a thick blanket where moments ago the air was being rent apart by the screams and death rattles of the Shinobi of Konoha only to be drowned out by the monstrous roars of the Kyuubi no yoko.

Most if not all of the forces were standing about starring at the spot that the colossal fox had occupied only moments ago in pure awe. Then the toad boss Gamabunta dispelled in a large puff of smoke that finally knocked them from their state.

Closer to the area where Gamabunta had disappeared lay the quickly cooling body of the now deceased Yondaime Hokage. He'd sacrificed himself in the hopes of saving his village.

Close by was the soon to be reinstated Sandaime Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi who looked upon the corpse of his successor while holding the mans newborn child. He looked upon the features of the boy and smiled. The boy had the face of his mother but looked like he'd grow to look like his father. Though the aged shinobi was put off by the child's inky black hair and when the child opened his eyes for a moment they were a bright if sickly yellow. Nothing like his fathers azure orbs and golden locks or his mothers violet eyes and crimson hair.

Ninja quickly swarmed the location and took the body away while Hiruzen headed for the Hokage tower to let the child rest while he dealt with the council.

After laying the child in a crib to rest, the aged man left the room under the protection of a chunin as most of the higher ranked Shinobi were trying to help dig out trapped civilians or putting out fires with suiton jutsu.

The moment the Hokage was out of sight the Chunin left to guard the child went inside the room. Silently he crept up to the crib of the sleeping child and watched the rise and fall of the babies chest. However his eyes held a tinge of madness that'd been overlooked when he was assigned this duty. "You think you've outsmarted us Demon. But I'll make sure to finish off the job!" And with that he brought out a kunai and plunged the weapon down towards the child.

* * *

The council chamber was a flurry of talk as those inside both civilian and Shinobi awaited the newly reinstated Sandaime. All chatter stopped when the doors were opened and the aged kage entered the room before approaching his position in the room at the head of the semi circular table in the dead center with the Shinobi to his left and the civilians to his right with his advisers sitting in front and below his high throne like seat.

"This council is now in session. Before we get into it there is news I beleive it is my obligation to share. Many of the citizens of Konoha are under the notion that the Yondaime killed the kyuubi. This is false." The room shot into a flurry at this many wanting to know what he meant. Was the demon still out there? Were they not safe?

The frenzy continued until Hiruen flared some Ki to get everyones attention After that they silenced once more to listen. "The demon was deeated. However it was not killed. The Yondaime managed to summon the Shinigami to seal the demon into a newborn child at the cost of his own life." This sent the room into shocked and stunned silence or all of ten seconds before the room almost literally exploded into roars of how they needed to kill the child before the demon was set free or how the child was the demon in human flesh as well as the idea of turning it into a weapon.

The Sandaime instantly regretting his decision before once more silencing the room with a much larger burst of Ki. Deciding on his best course of action he placed in action a law that forbade people from speaking of the child's burden. After heavy protest from several people in the room mainly the civilians and advisers, Hiruzen finally managed to get them under some semblance of control before attempting to move onto other matters.

"Now we need to discuss-" That was as far as he got before an ear piercing scream rushed through the room. The sound continued for a few seconds before dying off. Hiruzen instantly became worried because it sounded like it came from his office.

"Anbu with me!" You shouted before rushing from the room while being followed by the rest of the council. The doors to the room were left open and the stench of blood assaulted their noses.

The moment the rounded into the room everyone froze. The crib of young Naruto was drenched in blood aswell as the floor around it. The source was the lifeless corpse being crushed around the chest and legs by a rather large black creature.

The creature seemed to extend from the crib Naruto was laying in as though it was an extension of his shadow. It started at the hips which were thin before rapidly growing into a wide muscled chest adorned with a large symbol of a red lined black heart covered in thorns. It's head was small in comparison and looked almost humanoid save the fact i then turned into a mess of tendrils. It's eyes were two yellow glows coming from socketsin the face. Below the eyes was a zig-zagging line that they guessed was it's mouth. From it's wide chest came two large arms. They started off extremely thin at the shoulders before widening towards the elbow joint which sported a large backwards facing spike and continued to widen before reaching the wrist where the massive hands and bone like claws were big enough to wrap around the whole upper body of a person with ease. blood dripped from between it's tightly clenched fingers. it was tall enough to need to hunch in the rather high roofed room with it's head sitting about eleven feet from the ground.

Then a sound like tearing was heard as the muscles of the creature bulged and flexed before th corpse in it''s grasp was torn completely in two at the hips once more painting the room and the onlookers with a fresher coat of blood. The oddest part was the rather cartoonish heart now floating between the two halves of the body before the creature swallowed the heart with a sickening crunch and gulp.

The monstrosity then discarded the bisected body with a thump as each half hit an opposite wall. The beast then turned to the onlookers and the zig zagging mouth grew further across it's face. "**Such fear.**" It said in a deep dark almost demonic sounding voice. "**So tasty! More!**" The beast howled before lunging at the group with a mighty roar.

* * *

-7 years later-

Some young children ran around playing as parents looked on with a smile. Everything seemed to be the text book definition of Konoha. Peaceful and joyous. That is until one looked slightly outside the frame of joy to the small form sitting under a tree far from the others and alone.

Sitting there was a small boy about 7 years of age. He had pale skin that showed he spent little time in direct sunlight. He wore a black T shirt with a strange symbol on the back similar to the creature from all those years ago in the Hokage tower except a few key differences. The heart had what looked like a pair of bats wings extending out and a small cartoonish three pointed crown floating above the heart He also wore a pair of black shorts that had a belt with the same design as a buckle. Currently he wore no shoes.

The boy blew some of his inky black hair out of his bright yellow eyes and looked around at the other kids while a sad look entered his eyes and the edges of his mouth turned down. All the parents often times told their children to avoid the boy saying things raging from 'he's a bad boy' too 'he's a demon wearing the skin of a child to fool us before slitting our throats in our sleep!'.

Needless to say he was always avoided.

He started throwing a small red ball against the tree he was sitting under in a vain attempt to take his mind off the thoughts that caused him so much hurt. After one throw that was a bit too hard the ball went soaring through the air and landed a ways away from Naruto. Before he could rise and retrieve the ball a pair of yellow glows appeared in the shadows near the ball on the floor.

A shape quickly formed out of the darkness and rose to take on a solid form. The creature, for it could not be called human stood about two feet tall and hunched forwards. It had small limbs with three inch long claws on it's hands and two forward facing and one backwards facing talon on it's feet. It's head was large and bulbous with it's two glowing eyes looking at the ball. Two zig zagging antennae fell forwards from it's head above it's eyes. The creature seemed to constantly move and look around. It was rather skittish.

The creature picked up the ball and rolled it to Naruto who smiled at the action. He'd long since grown accustomed to the appearance of his 'friends'. They'd pop up occasionally and help him out. Sometimes grabbing something too high up for him or holding something still for him. So now Naruto engaged in a game with this 'friend' as the two rolled the ball back and forth.

however the fun was cut short when Naruto saw some people coming his way. He remember his Jiji telling him to never let anyone see one of his 'friends' and quickly told the shadow to hide, fearing the small creature would be taken from him.

The shadow knew it could kill these measly civilians even being the weakest class of heartless but his king had given him an order to hide and he would obey anything he was told to do so it quickly flattened to the ground and faded away leaving young Naruto alone once again.

"Hey freak! Give us that ball, we want to play with it!" Shouted a dog-like kid who had the telltale signs of an Inuzuka upon his face standing in front of a group of ordinary looking children. Naruto looked down at his new shiny red ball that his Jiji had given him and looked up with a frown. "No. It's my ball. Get your own." He said angrily.

"I said I want that ball! And when I say I want something I get it! I'm a clan heir and you're just some clanless orphan freak!" The young Inuzuka lunged at Naruto and made quick work of the admittedly frail child. He didn't eat well enough and wasn't being trained by a clan so he wasn't very well off.

Naruto just watched with tears in his eyes as the group walked off laughing about how 'Kiba' which was the boy who smacked him's name apparently had beaten the freak. Naruto quickly left the park and headed home. At least there people would leave him alone... Right?

* * *

That night Naruto sat on his bed holding his pillow in a vice like grip. He'd been afraid of something since getting home and felt like something bad was going to happen.

As the black clad child sat on his small bed in the run down apartment building he lived in a loud ruckus could be heard forming outside the building. If one were to see the source of the disturbance they would see a swarm of people standing around outside the building holding many improvised weapons.

A larger man started going up the stairs and stopped in front of a door with the number 13 scratched into it despite there only being twelve rooms and it being the fourth one. He then used what space he had to gain a running start and smashed shoulder first into the fragile door causing the supple wood to cave inwards allowing access to the room.

He quickly rushed into the room and came out only moments later with a crying Naruto kicking and screaming as he struggled to escape the large mans grip only to be harshly thrown to the ground as small rocks and the harsh ground scratched and cut his bare skin.

Naruto was barely paying attention as the man that'd dragged him outside shouted something about him being a demon and how they were going to finish the fourths job before young Naruto's world exploded into a flash of colors and pain due to a metal pipe colliding with the back of his fragile little head.

His reaction was to be expected from a child, he instantly curled into a ball on his side and covered his face with his arms in a vain attempt to protect himself as well as hide the tears that last blow caused to well in his eyes.

This only seemed to egg the villagers on as they all started attacking the defenseless child they all saw as the beast that'd attacked on the day of his birth exactly 5 years ago on this day. All the while Naruto continued to try and muffle his sobs and whimpers at the pain.

As the beating continued and the pain intensified as they started cutting and stabbing with sharper objects a small whisper crept from Naruto's mouth which caused those who were closest, being the ones who were about to swing to pause.

"What'd you say Demon?" A large burly man asked as he leaned in closer.

"H- me..."

"What was that? We can't hear what your saying! Speak up! Sounds like he's sayng hurt me, trust a demon to get some sick pleasure from this!" The same large man shouted with some kind of sick grin on his face.

"Help me..." Naruto said firmer then previously and now they all knew what he was saying.

"Help you? Who would help a demon like you? No one cares about you? You think we care? You think the Anbu who are supposed to be watching over you care?" He man explained. "No one here cares about you. Now do us all a favour and die." He finished and lifted the heavy pipe above his head ready to bring the weapon down on the boys bleeding head.

"SOMEONE PLEASE! HELP ME!" Naruto shouted at the top of his lungs in one last ditch effort. as the pipe descended upon it's deadly course for his unprotected temple a shadow suddenly flung itself out of the corner and shunted the man to the side makeing him barely miss.

The shadow then stood up with it's clawed hands held out to it's sides menacingly while it swayed around in an odd manner. Naruto somehow recognized it as his 'friend' from earlier. The creatures appearance drew many confused looks from the onlookers.

"What the hell is that thing!" Shouted one man.

"The demon has summoned one of it's minions!" A woman screamed.

However due to it's small stature it didn't dissuade the majority from their assault. At first the burly man approached the creature with his weapon on his shoulder and a cocky grin on his face. He then swung down on the creature hoping to crush it's bulbous skull.

What he did not expect was for the creature to literally flatten out as his weapon struck the solid ground only to then pounce from it's shadow form and rake it's clawed hand across his neck effectively killing him. Then a somewhat cartoonish version of a heart like that off which you'd see on a child's valentines day card slowly rose from the corpse. It seemed to be a dark red color with black veins pulsing all along it making it seem far less child like and more disturbing.

What disturbed them further was when a jagged like seem to rip across the shadows face before opening up to an impossible angle revealing a black void that ws it's mouth and for the creature to ingest the heart in one bite.

Now after seeing that display people started second guessing their plan to attack the creature. Trust a minion to a demon to use such dirty tricks. Naruto was wide eyed at what had just happened. He knew that what he'd just seen was supposed to be a bad thing. But watching the whole fight had oly brought a strange sense of joy to the child. From watching the life fade from his attackers eyes to seeing the 'heart' of the man eaten by his friend therefore making his friend stronger. How he knew it made him stronger he didn't question at the moment.

Right now he was too busy watching as the shadow now started creeping forwards towards the villagers. This action caused one man to temporarily lose the ability to act rationally and like the last ended up dead on the floor with deep gouges in his neck. The process of devouring the heart repeated and now the mob was reduced both by the now two dead men and those that had run away during the time leading to this.

Now some semblance of a plan formed among the mob and five of the men stepped forwards. All brandishing some form of weapon. This made the shadow uncomfortable. Normally shadows fought in groups with the intention of overwhelming their foe. However now he was being overwhelmed. However his king was in danger and a pawn would give it's life to protect it's king.

So the small creature rushed forwards intent of slashing yet another mans throat only to be hit in the side by a wooden bat causing it to hit a nearby wall. However the shadow acted quickly and sunk into the wall allowing it to move much faster then it did when solid. It quickly rushed them an that'd hit it and lunged straight from the floor at his neck opening it's sharp edged maw and latching only the mans head.

the other four men attempted to beat the creature off their friend however a sickening crunch was heard and the flailing and screaming stopped as the villager the shadow had attached to fell to the ground limp. Another heart floated from him and the shadow quickly lunged for it.

One of them saw this coming and smashed the little monster away from it's prize. The shadow responded by yet again shifting to it's flattened state and surfacing up to it's waist which was high enough to clamp down on the heart and sink back in before retreating closer to his king to scare off a man who had tried to sneak around him. then once more something strange happened.

The shadow started to shutter. It's body quivering as though it's very being was shaking. It's body started to lose definition as it became less of a creature and more a simple blob. It then started expanding.

It grew to be about 5' tall from head to toe and it;s limbs extended to be more proportional with it's arms being down to it's knees. It's feet took on that of a single pointed spike while it's hands grew another finger now having four and grew to 6 inch double jointed claws. it began to gain definition as it's body was covered by a strange blue and purple jumpsuit while it's feet were covered in segmented metal plate boot with a sharp spiked tip. It's head was encased in a metal helmet that looked like a cartoonish knights helmet. The fingers turned blood red and became even sharper. The new soldier stood up and looked at the people that were trying to hurt it's king.

trying something new the soldier started jumping around in a sort of circular fashion before making a spinning leap kick at the crowd. The result was devastating. The clawed hands of the soldier and it's spiked foot ripped a bloody path cutting through flesh and bone far easier then one would think possible.

Now what few people remained instantly fled the bloody gory scene as the Soldier went around devouring the hearts that floated in the air. He then thrust a palm out and the corpses started shifting until a total of about five shadows stood among the gore and blood. It seemed the conversion wasn't quite right he'd killed at least seventeen people and that many only made five shadows. Shaking his head with a clanking sound he silently pointed the shadows toward the mess. before turning back to their king.

He walked over with that clanking following him as his Armour clicked together. Naruto was barely holding onto his consciousness before he smiled up at the soldier. "Heh... You're taller then me now... That's no fair..." he said with slight amusement. This got the soldier to stare at his king before he started letting out an odd laughter that was accompanied by the squeaking of his helmets joint as it opened and closed. This was the sight Hiruzen and his personal Anbu arrived to. Naruto in the arms of this strange creature surrounded by blood while many of the smaller creatures Naruto had introduce to the elderly man as his 'friends' seemed to clean up.

The Anbu were ready to engage the armored foe and were about to charge when their Hokage held up a hand and told them to stand down. "Naruto." He said gaining the attention of both the child and his guardian. "Care to explain?" He said pinching the bridge of his nose while the young child was still held in the soldiers arms as his head lolled to the side. "Sure Jiji... Lemme just close my eyes for a second..." And with that said Naruto fell asleep. Hiruzen decided to leave it for the night. He knew it wasn't the boys fault. Naruto was the victim and that was clear b the blood staining his cloths, skin and hair as well as the remaining bruises.

The whole thing had been explained the next day with Hiruzen deciding to enroll Naruto in the academy which would start soon so the boy could learn to defend himself.

* * *

Naruto stood outside the door with a nervous look on his face. Apparently he was supposed to come here to learn to become a shinobi so no one would pick on him. He wore similar clothing to the day when he'd been attacked plus a pair of black ninja sandals and a pair of black goggles on his forehead keeping his quick growing hair out of his eyes.

"Well, Let's go meet our classmates, eh Mamoru?" Naruto said to the soldier standing next to him. This was the same soldier that had defended him from the mob as a shadow before it was 'promoted' in a sense to a soldier by collecting the corrupted hearts.

The Soldier nodded his head to his king with an audible squeak. Naruto then knocked on the door and heard a voice from the other side call out. "Come on in." With that said Naruto opened the door and walked in while looking at the people in the room.

He instantly recognized some like the dog boy Kiba who he reeeally didn't like or the pink haired girl who was the daughter of that annoying council woman. "Would you like to introduce yourself?" Iruka asked the young boy.

"Hello, my names Naruto Uzumaki. And this is my friend Mamoru." He said while gesturing to the open air beside him.

"Hahaha! The freak had to come up with an imaginary friend!" Kiba shouted from the back causing many to laugh. That is until a squeaking was heard and Mamoru walked in slowly to stand beside Naruto.

This caused many reactions. Iruka was slightly terrified by what he'd heard this thing could do through the grape vine. However the Hokage had allowed the creature to accompany it's king to the academy under the rule that it wouldn't act out.

However that didn't mean he wouldn't stop them from hurting his king. The other students were staring at the slightly frightening creature with wide eyes. To their young minds it was like something that crawled out from under your bed. But at the same time their young minds thought it was 'cool'.

"Alright Naruto, Would you like to find a seat for yourself?" Iruka said while suppressing the urge to glance at the soldier. However naruto simply nodded and started walking up the stairs towards the back of the classroom at an empty table. He tok the seat in the very back corner and pulled few things out of a satchel bag he'd brought with him like a pad and some pencils.

However everyone was watching the Soldier following him as it squeaked or clanked with every step before it stood at the back of the room and seemed to jsut stop moving... at all... It was unnerving.

Iruka sweat dropped at this but decided to try and ignore it for the time being. Right now he needed to focus on teaching these children the skills necessary to survive the life of a Shinobi of Konohagakure and he only had five years to do it.

* * *

Mamoru I believe means protect or defend depending on context. If I am wrong and you know it send me a message and I'll fix it.

Heartless-  
Shadows 5

Soldier 1

Guardian? 1


End file.
